Cyclic AMP phosphodiesterase levels are similar in lymphocytes from open-angle glaucoma and normal patients. Furthermore, the concentration of theophylline required to inhibit these enzymes are also similar. This occurs despite the finding that a lower concentration of theophylline is required to inhibit transformation in lymphocytes from glaucoma patients.